


Dormant

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji hears noises at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormant

  
Fuji didn't think much of sex until his first year at Seigaku. It was about a month after his transfer and he still wasn't comfortable in his new bedroom. It was smaller than their old house and the walls were thinner. He could hear every footfall and every sliding of his parent's balcony door when his father went out to smoke at night. He could also hear his father's grunting right before he came, and his mother's breathy groans. He didn't want to, but he couldn't drown out the sound, no matter how tight he curled his pillow around his head. Eventually, just before sleep took him, his grip on the pillow would slip and a rhythmic thud-thud would pull him from sleep.

Yuuta and Yumiko's rooms were on the other end of the house, safe. Only Syuusuke had to bear the burden of the dreadful noises that came, to his horror, about every three days when his father was in town.

In the morning, even though they slept barely four hours, his parents would greet him at breakfast, alert and cheerful. Syuusuke snorted a reply and glared down his breakfast, not actually eating any of it, even though Yuuta kept taunting him, telling him he'd be able to hide behind the grip of his racquet if he didn't bulk up. Syuusuke grumbled out vague threats and sheltered his uneaten food. When breakfast was over, he gave his plate to his too-cheerful mother while silently praying his father went impotent.

He suffered through to summer. Seigaku was a nice place and he made friends quickly. Everyone disappeared over the break, though, running off to beach houses or to visit relatives. Yumiko and her boyfriend went to Hokkaido with a group of friends from college, leaving Syuusuke and Yuuta alone with their mother for a joyful summer of cleaning house.

Two weeks into the summer, Syuusuke's father returned. At 11:32, the walls began to quiver and Syuusuke, tired from a day of dusting and moving furniture around, resolved to stick it out without a pillow over his head.

He stared at the blackness of the ceiling, counting how many times the headboard of the bed rammed into the wall. He counted his mother's gasps. He counted how many times his father said fuck.

At 12:48, they were still going. The bed wasn't thudding, but his mother was still gasping and his father was still shouting obscenities like an ecstatic Southern Baptist. He couldn't stand the sound anymore, but he knew a pillow wouldn't help. The rhythm was in his mind and the moaning was in his groin. Reaching down, he slid his hand along sticky but still too-dry flesh.

"Fuck!"

"Ngh!"

He rustled through his nightstand for the bottle of aloe vera he kept for his frequent summer sunburns. Kicking off the covers, he squirted some onto his hand and rubbed his palms together, warming and thinning the gel. The medicated product stung on contact but soon soothed.

"Ngh!"

Thud.

His fingers moved, up on the Ngh, down on the Thud. His hips lifted with every Fuck! He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hear how close his father was, seeing if he could time his release perfectly. With a little imagination, he could change his mother's voice in his mind, pitch it deeper to fit one of the boys in the tennis club.

When the gel started to dry and absorb into his skin, he reapplied, hissing through the initial sting then picking his pace up again.

To Syuusuke's shame, his father outlasted him by five minutes. Fuji-san wasn't due to leave for another week, though; plenty of time for Syuusuke to get his stamina up.

That night, he slept deeper than he ever had in the still new-feeling house. In the morning, he scarfed his breakfast and stole half of Yuuta's.


End file.
